In an analog spread spectrum system, a spreading code (e.g., a pseudo-noise (PN) code) is used to spread an analog signal over a bandwidth considerably larger than the frequency content of the original signal. An analog spreading code receiver architecture, such as that described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/956,338 entitled “APPARATUS AND RECEIVER FOR PERFORMING SYNCHRONIZATION IN ANALOG SPREAD SPECTRUM SYSTEMS”, filed Apr. 18, 2018 or as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/956,499 entitled “APPARATUS AND RECEIVER FOR RECEIVING RF ANALOG SIGNALS”, filed Apr. 18, 2018, may be used to allow superposition of multiple receiver signals (e.g., received at a multiple-input multiple-output system) in the code domain. This may provide advantages, such as scalability and/or hardware savings. In order for the superpositioned signals to be properly recovered and decoded, it is necessary for the decoder codes to be properly synchronized.
Conventionally, such as in code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, synchronization techniques are typically only implemented in a digital domain and are concerned with only digital signals. For example, cross-correlation algorithms may be used in CDMA. Such conventional approaches may not be suitable for processing spread spectrum analog signals. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a solution for synchronization of codes in an analog spread spectrum system.